


PRIMA IL FUOCO, POI LA CENERE

by Ekezable



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Class Differences, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekezable/pseuds/Ekezable
Summary: Nella serie si fanno pochi accenni alla relazione tra Maven e Thomas durante il periodo al fronte eppure questo rapporto sembra aver avuto un ruolo centrale per Maven.In questa storia ho provato ad immaginare quale dinamica si fosse creata tra i due basandomi sulle poche informazioni disponibili.
Relationships: Maven Calore/Thomas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	PRIMA IL FUOCO, POI LA CENERE

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima volta che provo a scrivere una fanfiction. Anche se non sarà un granché come storia e se non ci saranno molti fan della coppia -soprattutto di una storia scritta in italiano- auguro una buona lettura :)

"Sai ti osservavo da prima che ci parlassimo" disse casualmente Thomas grattandosi il naso.  
"Cosa vorresti dire?" Domandò Maven incuriosito.  
I due ragazzi si erano seduti per terra tra due sacchi di polvere da sparo, nascosti in un angolo del capannone.  
Maven si era voltato verso di lui e ora che Thomas aveva tutta la sua attenzione si sentiva inquieto ed euforico allo stesso tempo.  
"Volevo solo dire che mi avevi colpito fin dall'inizio... non che ti pedinassi o altro... ma avevo notato che facevi gli allenamenti all'alba e mi piaceva guardarti." Thomas si schiarì la voce e aggiunse imbarazzato. "Era l'unico momento della giornata in cui potevo farlo."  
Tra loro calò un lungo silenzio rotto solo dalla pioggia che tichettava sulla gronaia del capanno.  
Thomas fissò con improvviso interesse un bullone arruginito. Percepiva lo sguardo di Maven su di lui ma non voleva guardarlo negli occhi. Era sicuro di aver detto qualcosa di tremendamente stupido.  
"Così mi spiavi?" Replicò infine Maven.  
Thomas si girò di scatto, voleva giustificarsi ma l'espressione dell'argenteo lo confuse. Maven non sembrava arrabbiato, teneva la testa leggermente piegata di lato con i riccioli neri che gli ricadevano sul viso pallido. I suoi occhi azzurri erano luminosi e beffardi, la bocca piegata in un sorriso divertito che scopriva denti sorprendentemente bianchi.  
Thomas rimase a osservarlo incantato. Avrebbe voluto allungare la mano e toccarlo ma non osò muoversi.  
"Certo che no!" si affrettò invece a dire mettendo in avanti le mani. "È stato un caso... il mio capanno si trova proprio vicino al campo di allenamento e uscendo la mattina eri la prima cosa che vedevo."  
Maven sbuffò divertito. Un ciuffo di capelli gli cadde vicino agli occhi.  
"Certo... quindi mi hai notato tra altri cinquantotto ragazzi argentei in divisa, sudati e sporchi di fango che fanno allenamento nel campo."  
Disse in tono canzonatorio.  
"Fammi indovinare... ti ho colpito per la mia bravura?" Continuò dolcemente. "O per la mia grazia?" Poi si umettò le labbra, pallide e carnose.  
Thomas lo guardò per un attimo.  
Senza accorgersene si era sporto pericolosamente verso di lui.  
Ora i loro volti si trovavano a pochi centimetri di distanza... Se si fosse avvicinato un'altro pò avrebbe potuto baciarlo.  
Sentì la testa leggera, era difficile rimanere concentrati con il respiro di Maven sul viso.  
"Ecco, io... no... tu ti mettevi sempre nell'ultima fila, lontano dagli altri... facevi male tutti gli esercizi, sembravi quasi... odiare gli allenamenti."  
Riuscì infine a dirgli. Ovviamente aveva detto qualcosa di stupido.  
Maven lo guardò sorpreso, le sue guace erano improvvisamente divenute più pallide, quasi argentee. Senza pensare Thomas allungò la mano per accarezzarlo.  
Fu una sensazione così strana, aliena... la pelle di Maven sembrava risplendere: era morbida e calda sotto le sue dita callose. Gli sembrò di essere in uno dei suoi sogni, quelli che ultimamente faceva tutte le notti.  
Con la mano accarezzò dolcemente il contorno del suo viso, sempre più argenteo, fino a scendere sul collo sottile.  
I loro nasi ora si sfioravano, le bocche erano a pochi millimetri di distanza.  
Maven rabbrividì e con un movimento brusco si tirò indietro. In un attimo fu in piedi.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono per un istante senza dire una parola, poi Maven uscì veloce dal capannone. I suoi passi risuonavano tra le pareti di acciaio.  
Quando Thomas sentì la porta sbattere, si lasciò andare contro la parete con un sospiro triste.  
Ecco, lo aveva fatto di nuovo.  
Aveva sorpassato ogni limite con Maven. Thomas era un rosso, un servitore... Non avrebbe mai dovuto parlare con un argenteo come se fosse un suo pari, né tantomeno toccarlo in quel modo.  
Era tutto sbagliato.  
Si portò le mani alla testa e si tirò i capelli per la frustrazione.  
Avrebbe potuto essere giustiziato sul posto se Maven fosse andato a denunciarlo ma in quel momento non gli importava. Forse era uno stupido... ma l'unica cosa che lo faceva stare veramente male era il suo rifiuto. Dopo quello che era successo -se era fortunato- l'argenteo non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola. Questa prospettiva lo tormentava più di tutto.  
Thomas si alzò lentamente, sentiva un forte dolore al petto ma lo ignorò, non voleva pensarci. Doveva tornare a lavorare subito o qualcuno si sarebbe insospettito. Si caricò sulle spalle i due sacchi di polvere da sparo che fino a poco prima avevano nascosto il loro incontro e si incamminò verso il laboratorio.  
Domani lo avrebbe rivisto all'allenamento: lo avrebbe osservato da lontano come doveva essere fin dall'inizio.


End file.
